<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do i have to do to get you to hate me? by vindicatedwitcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881808">what do i have to do to get you to hate me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher'>vindicatedwitcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laila's Birthday Prompts! (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen or Pre-Slash, Guilty Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Laila's Birthday Prompts! (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do i have to do to get you to hate me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only 3 months after Geralt lashed out at Jaskier that he found him again, playing as usual in a small tavern in Velen, not a care in the world.</p><p>Geralt watched through the window, working up the nerve to go in and apologize.</p><p>He walked in as Jaskier was finishing his set, and of course it didn't take Jaskier more than 3 seconds to spot him.</p><p>As Jaskier stalked up to him from across the tavern, Geralt had been bracing himself for anything. Harsh words, crying, maybe even a right-hook, he <em>knows</em> Jaskier's more than capable of it. And, yet...</p><p>He's... hugging him?</p><p>"Geralt, it's so good to see you! Are you here about that nasty Griffin attack? You know, I thought--"</p><p>And he's rambling on as usual, oblivious of Geralt's confusion.</p><p>"You aren't... mad?" Geralt interrupts, more quiet than usual.</p><p>Jaskier pulled away, pursing his lips in thought.</p><p>"You know, I was for a minute... By the time I made it down the mountain, and took a breath, I realized you were just doing what you always do; pushing people away out of some misguided idea of thinking they'll be better off elsewhere. Plus knowing you, you were probably mad at yourself enough for the both of us!"</p><p>"Then, why did you--?"</p><p>"--leave? I've known you for over 20 years, Geralt. I knew you needed time to yourself, and me staying only would have most likely caused you to lash out again, probably hurting us both in the process... So I left, knowing we'd meet again when the time is right. After all, people linked by destiny always find each other..."</p><p>Jaskier smiling at him as if nothing happened made Geralt feel even more guilty... He doesn't deserve Jaskier's forgiveness. He doesn't deserve Jaskier.</p><p>"...What do I have to do to get you to hate me?"</p><p>"Oh, Geralt," Jaskier frowned, cupping Geralt's face with his hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world, not a shred of anger on his face, "There's nothing you can do that will make me care about you any less, my friend."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>